La Máscara
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Embargado por esos recuerdos apretó los puños, rechinó los dientes y por primera vez desde que este infierno se desató, Butch Allegart se permitió llorar. 【Drabble de MARZO para "El año de la abundancia", promovido por la secta Aquelarre】


**A**claración:

Drabble para "**El año de la abundancia**", promovido por la secta **Aquelarre** (o las chicas de la página Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), abierto para todo fan escritor de la comunidad.

* * *

**DRABBLE || MARZO**

**Tema: Peste Negra.**

* * *

**_La máscara_**

—Adilay Fanficker.

**P**alabras: 573.

* * *

El cuerpo le pesaba, la máscara le sofocaba, la capa negra se sentía como una segunda piel; sus propios ojos eran incapaces de creer lo que estaba viendo y sin embargo había estado presente en todas las fases hasta que ya no hubo nada que salvar.

Frente a él, las llamas consumían sin discriminar ni un solo cabello negro, alguna cana, una uña, o la pálida piel muerta de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que se consumiese con la misma velocidad que los otros?

_»La… la pa… paci-en… pacien-cia… del… ¡arg! No entiendo._

_»La paciencia del monje, aplacó la ira del dragón _—en sus recuerdos, ella se rio revolviendo su cabello—. _Inténtalo otra vez; yo sé que puedes._

_»D-de acuerdo._

La única persona que ha sabido ver la poca bondad que había en él se consumía por el fuego. Desde hace semanas, él tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que esto pasaría; sin embargo se aferró con uñas y dientes hasta el final en su fantasía, esa donde él abría los ojos y nada de esta mierda estaba pasando.

Le costaba dejarla ir; decirle "adiós y gracias por todo".

Tendría que vivir con el hecho de que jamás volvería a oír esa voz cálida llena de amor. Tampoco volvería a sentir una mano delicada sobre sus mejillas. Ni el confort de un abrazo sincero.

Todo eso se estaba yendo y él no podía hacer nada.

¡Hizo todo lo que pudo! ¡Maldita sea!

¡Dios sabe que así fue!

_»Miss Keane… quiero que sepa que… y-yo la quiero. Como nunca quise a mi verdadera mamá._

_»Ow, mi niño. Yo jamás podré reemplazar a tu mamá verdadera._

_»Pero ella me pegaba mucho; me decía que yo era un accidente y que jamás debí haber nacido _—el niño de aquella época se juró protegerla.

¿A dónde se había ido esa promesa?

_»Usted me ha cuidado… y me ayuda a escribir y leer._

_»Sólo deseo que tu vida no sea tan difícil como lo fue la mía._

Embargado por esos recuerdos apretó los puños, rechinó los dientes y por primera vez desde que este infierno se desató, Butch Allegart se permitió llorar como el niño de 9 años que esa noble mujer recogió sin siquiera preocuparse en que ese bastardo ni siquiera era familiar suyo, ni hijo de algún conocido.

Sin miedo lo cuidó, lo educó y le dio un apellido; el de ella. Apellido que él mismo cambió para protegerla de los enemigos que se hizo al crecer y enfrentar de nuevo en soledad al mundo real.

Desde que sus padres murieron, desde que se le arrebato a Butch las tierras que le correspondían, desde que esa misma gente lo lanzó a la calle luego de darle una golpiza para que muriese lejos de ellos; el niño pensó que jamás sería bienvenido en ninguna parte y no valía la pena intentar sobrevivir.

_»¿Qué es eso? ¡Oh, un niño! Ay pobre de ti _—fue la primera vez que una persona no lo tocaba para dañarlo—_, tranquilo, tengo mi casa cerca y te curaré… ¿me oyes? Resiste un poco más._

La filántropa que se convirtió en institutriz, que luego se convirtió en amiga, y al final en madre.

Butch desde el interior de su tétrico, oscurecido y viejo atuendo de doctor, se sintió inútil por no haber podido hacer lo suficiente para salvar la vida de su salvadora; pero por ella lo seguiría intentando.

No se rendiría.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Me disculpo por subir el drabble un día antes de lo acordado sin embargo no sé si en este mes que viene tendré tiempo de subirlo y etcétera. Mis tiempos están algo locos últimamente y... bueno, espero no molestar a nadie._

_A decir verdad, me rompió el corazón hacerle esto a Butch; de cierto modo me pareció interesante que de sus hermanos pudiese ser él quien tuviese una conexión madre-hijo con la señorta Keane. Sin embargo debo recalcar que todo es en base a mi imaginación y a la situación que se ha planteado. Siendo honesta la época de la Peste Negra siempre me ha parecido deprimente, tanto que me es imposible imaginar momentos felices durante aquella oscuridad._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Gracias por leer y sus maravillosos comentarios!_

_¡Saludos y hasta el próximo escrito!_

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
